Okita Souji
Masculino|posição = Atacante|número = 17|elemento = Fogo|time = Zanark Domain (Temporário)|seiyuu = Kaji Yuuki|title4 = Estréia|jogo = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone|anime = Episode 026 (Chrono Stone)}} Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Espadachim Ace do Shinsengumi. Queima com paixão apesar de sua doença."'' Aparência Ele tem cabelos violeta e olhos violetas. Ele também tem pele bronzeada e brilhante. Ele tem altura normal e tem dois katana (espada) com ele ao seu lado. Ele ou usa seu uniforme normal shinsengumi quando está no trabalho e treinamento ou seu quimono branco para dormir / descansar. Personalidade Ele é sério e persevera em treinar todos os momentos. Okita tem muito orgulho do Shinsengumi e tem uma forte tenacidade de proteger o bakufuku que nem se importa com sua doença. Enredo No episódio 26 , ele foi mostrado pela primeira vez trabalhando duro no treinamento, mas ele imediatamente tossiu mal (provavelmente devido à sua doença) e acabou deitado em seu futon. Ele queria se levantar de seu futon, mas ambos os incidentes fizeram seu subordinado preocupado com sua condição. No episódio 27 , ele e seu subordinado foram interrompidos por uma conversa de Zanark quando ele entrou no quarto de Okita. Como ele exigiu saber a localização de Kondou Isami e por que Zanark estava usando o haori do comandante, Zanark usou seu Sphere Device para controlar os dois. Apesar de ter feito isso com sucesso com o subordinado de Okita, Okita resistiu e usou sua katana para parar a hipnose antes que fosse tarde demais para ele. Impressionado, Zanark perguntou-lhe o nome dele. Quando o espadachim respondeu sua pergunta, Zanark riu ao encontrar o que procurava. Ele então emprestou um pouco de seu poder para Okita, curando temporariamente sua doença e dando a ele a liberdade de se mover desde que ele foi incapaz de com sua doença. Zanark então ordenou que Okita lutasse comSakamoto Ryouma . Quando ele estava saindo dos portões de Shinsengumi, ele recebeu informações de um membro de seu clã que Sakamoto Ryouma foi visto na margem do rio. Chegando lá, ele imediatamente atacou Sakamoto com sua katana, mas o outro facilmente se esquivou de seus balanços. Quando Okita estava prestes a atacá-lo, ele foi interrompido pela filmagem de Tsurugi . Como Zanark chega com alguns dos seus companheiros de equipe do Zanark Domain , ele alista Okita como um dos jogadores que enfrentariam Raimon em uma batalha de futebol. Quando começou, ele rapidamente recebeu um passe de Engiru e driblou contra Tenma . Durante a maior parte do jogo ele estava focado no homem marcando Sakamoto Ryouma e por causa disso Feifaz uma tática que lhes permite vencer a batalha de futebol. Tenma ficou surpreso com o que Okita poderia fazer usando o poder de Zanark. Quando Okita tentou um chute contra o gol de Shinsuke , Sakamoto Ryouma roubou a bola. Após a partida, sua doença volta e Okita percebe que Zanark estava testando-o o tempo todo. Sakamoto Ryouma saiu depois e Tsurugi pergunta a Okita por que ele teve que ir tão longe. Com um olhar triste, Okita respondeu que não tinha muito tempo para viver; e com Sakamoto Ryouma eliminando o bakufuku, o Shinsengumi não o defenderá, pois é seu dever proteger o bakufuku. Tsurugi percebe que Okita parecia e agia como seu irmão mais velho, depois que Okita afirma que ele está disposto a jogar sua vida para proteger o que é necessário para ser protegido. No episódio 28 , ele se envolveu em outro jogo contra Raimon . Desta vez, tendo recebido mais poder do Zanark , ele foi muito mais rápido. No entanto, após Rasetsu marcou Zanark Domínio 'segundo gol s com Ogre lâmina através da ruptura Shinsuke ' s Keshin armado , ele afirmou que não tinha mais poder esquerdo. Ele foi então substituído por Shura e sentou-se no banco de Raimon. No episódio 29 , depois de ouvir que Tsurugi precisava de mais poder para ser mais rápido e proteger o que era importante para ele, Okita ofereceu seu poder para ele, de modo que com esse poder, o atacante seria capaz de fazer o que quisesse. Com isso, Daisuke ordenou ao Wonderbot que fizesse o Mixi Max entre os dois, o que foi feito com sucesso. Após a partida, ele agradeceu a Tsurugi por fazê-lo lembrar da sensação de estar vivo. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Okita, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Tópico' : Prodigy Swordsman (O tópico de um espadachim genial, obtido na Mansion Street ) *'Foto' : Maple Quarters (写真''の の の''写真, tirada antes do Shinsenguumi HQ ) *'Tópico' : Legendary Swordsmith (O tópico do lendário espadachim, adquirido nos portões antes do Castelo Nobunaga ) *'Encontro' : Conheça Okita! (No QG da Shinsenguumi) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantidade de 4000 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Okita, dez personagens têm que ser scouted primeiro do mesmo mestre de comunidade para fazer dele uma opção escutável. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Sensu no Yoisensu (fã do Sensey , lançado aleatoriamente do Flash Dancer (dançarino do flash) do lado de fora da mansão Kogarashi ) *'Foto' : Tenka Muso ( Foto de Tenka Muso, tirada no Galaxy Nauts Gou no dormitório 2 ) *'Tópico' : Ninja e Samurai (O tópico de Ninja e Samurai, obtido no budoukan de Raimon ) *'Registros' : Destruição Transcendente (força abrupta além de todos, excedeu a potência total de 10000 em uma partida ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 150 *'Speed': 126 (156) *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 70 *'Freedom': 67 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 150 *'Speed': 126 (156) *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 73 *'Freedom': 230 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen Route Only) * (Taisen route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Real Legends' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Real Legends' *'Bakumatsu Daybreaks' Gallery Okita resisting to Zanak's mind control CS27HQ.png|Okita resisting Zanark's Sphere Device mind control. Okita with Sword CS27 HQ.png|Okita charging towards Sakamoto with his sword. Okita being hit by Tsurugi's shoot CS27HQ.png|Okita being hit by Tsurugi's shoot. Okita in his Zanark Domain uniform CS 27.png|Okita in Zanark Domain. Okita's illness taking over CS 28.png|Okita's illness taking over. Okita offering his power CS 29 HQ.png|Okita offering his power to Tsurugi. Okita thanking Tsurugi CS29 HQ.png|Okita thanking Tsurugi for making him remember the feeling of being alive. IG-10-038.PNG|IG-10-038. Okita Souji's Entry.png|Okita in the All Players Directory. Trivia *He is based on a real historical figure, Okita Souji, who is the captain of the special police force, Shinsengumi. *According to the actual history, Okita has suffered from tuberculosis, heart stroke and anemia. Due to that, he has a tendency to cough and feel ill in the anime. *In episode 29, Tsurugi's movement when mixi maxed with Okita is the same as his description in Hasha no Seiten, "A speedy striker as quick as lightning, who cuts up the field like a lightning bolt." *According to the game Raimon visited his era in 1867 so he was 23 or 25 years old then. See also *Okita Souji Navigation